The Fashion Bug, Part 2
Continued From The Fashion Bug Dead Fish Tavern A large, wood-floored establishment with dim lights, and faded leather-and-wood booths lining the gray brick walls, it features real candle-lit chandeliers made from old ship's tills, and new-looking square tables lining the edge of the room. In the center, a large, lit dance floor takes up about a quarter of the floor space, and is well-worn from use. A holographic kareoke machine, a raised band platform, and a small DJ's booth make sure that the building is filled with music at all hours of the day. A polished wooden bar sits at the far end, with a thirty foot long stuffed Washingtonfish mounted on the bar's back mirror. It has been named Herbert, and is dressed in a new hat daily by the barstaff. A sturdy wooden door leads outside to Birthright Parkway. The intense cornflower sky looms over the midday. Lydie Quartermaster Martin Mean Marine Norton NLM Marine Dirionis Mechanic Justine Norton is seated at the bar among some marines, Diri, and Justine. He says nothing, just takes a drag on his cigarette. Martin strolls into the Fish looking a bit relieved. A cigarette hangs in his mouth. He nods to the hanging fish then glances abpit the room and spots the others. Finds a stool at the end of the people and urges the Sivadian woman over to join him. "How's it going Gomez?" He snickers before ploping down with a content sigh. "PANL? I think I remember hearing about that, but you don't get much news when you floating around space for no good reason at all." Justine responds quickly. "And...yeah maybe half a year. I'm not sure myself. I can't even really remember too much about it. How's the station? Still in one piece?" She adds a faint smile to the end of her words. An Odarite, his black body decked out with flashy colors, dashes down the street to catch up with Martin and Lydie as they enter the tavern. He moves somewhat awkwardly, carrying three seperate suitcases in his arms. Pausing for a moment at the door while his compound eyes scan the interior, he moves hastily towards the bar as well. Lydie sights the vulgar marine of yesterday, "Um, I think...I'm heading off to 'chow down', like you say. Very peckish." Lydie speed walks, colliding with another arrival. "Sorry sir or madam." Quick as a flash she vanishes after delivering this line. Dirionis nods towards Justine, "Yeah, it's been awhile...A lots happened...The station? Heh, hardly. Could use a good engineer, ya know?" He chuckles, taking another slug of Gunwale. Gomez lifts his head after chugging his alcohol, "Supply guy. Whaddya want?" Norton continues to smoke his cigarette, not doing much at all. Martin glances over at Lydie and frowns. "What? You can't leave. You're going to stay and drink and be vulgar and mean like the rest of us." He states with a grin, he then leans back in his stool to look at Gomez. "Not much ground pounder. Just a beer." He says then waves the bartender over. Justine laughs faintly to herself before smiling towards Diri. "I've done a lot of thinking lately, and I was actually wondering if you guys could still use an extra hand. But..." The Lunite licks her bottom lip. "I'm not just an engineer anymore. I'm an engineer -and- computer expert," she states with a laugh. "Well maybe not an expert, but hey...I'm working on it." The woman admits. "Oh, is that a fact?" Diri says with a grin. "Well, i'm sure we could talk to Norton about it, we could use all the help we can get..." Gomez smirks, looking towards Lydie and giving another whistle and raise of his eye brows, laughing as he looks back towards Martin. "I ain't stopping you." Frn'Zxk'Fkg nearly collides with Lydie as he moves equily hastly in the opposite direction. "Kikikikscuse me." He says, flailing slighty and creating a disturbance as he attempts to correct his balance. He leans forward to look her over, tiny images of her reflecting in his compound eyes. "Ah! Kik." He chitters, looking somewhat dissaproving of her rumpled clothes. "Weren't you interested in looking at some dresses? Why don't you have a seat at the bar, and I'll show you what I have?" The marine in question is still smoking his cigarette, staring at the fish on the wall. Frn'Zxk'Fkg collides with Lydie as he moves equily hastly in the opposite direction. "Kikikikscuse me." He says, flailing slighty and creating a disturbance as he fails to correct his balance. He looks up from the floor, tiny images of her reflecting in his compound eyes. "Ah! Kik." He chitters, looking somewhat dissaproving of her rumpled clothes. "Weren't you interested in looking at some dresses?" Lydie shivers, tearing out of the tavern-crashing hard into the inscectiod alien. Loose items blanket the floor "So sorry-let me help you." Lydie says, kneeling. Expression wise the Sivadian acts unoffended by the brash, conflicting colour schemes. "Very nice items you have sir. Please pardon me." A lopsided bow and pile of crumpled silken wares are all that remain a nano second later. Frn'Zxk'Fkg retrieves his small black bowler hat, and hurridly stands to his feet. "Thank you, thank you. Kikikik." He chatters to Lydie. "I'm quite proud of my wares." He makes his way to his feet, and and straightens the ridiculous patterned tie around his neck. He skips after the Sivadian woman as she retreats, seeing promise for a sale. Birthright Parkway A straight, sloped road, Birthright Parkway is designed to transition from the low-lying areas of the Harbor and landing pad to the main city atop Independence Hill. Buildings line the parkway with faded wood facades and brass trim, almost too cute and consistant to be accidental. At the bottom of the hill is the cheery Decon building, while at the top of the hill, the Parkway T-bones into Plaindid Street. At about the middle of the Parkway, a street snakes off to the east towards a more residential neighborhood. The intense cornflower sky looms over the midday. Lydie Pirate Kristina The Confused O'Dell Kristina shakes her head, "Not yet," she replies, squeezing O'Dell's hand and moving off towards Plaindid Street with a smile. Kolek arrives from Decon/Inuration Corridor . Kristina shakes her head, "Not yet," she replies, squeezing O'Dell's hand and moving off towards Plaindid Street with a smile. Life directly outside the Dead Fish Tavern constrasts dramatically. The Sivadian responds in kind, slowing down substantionally. She might have half her head obscured by tangled locks, a ripping right pocket and 'traumatic' memories concerning marines but here such emotional depths dip into bathos. The sketchy looking Kolek makes his way up the street towards Lydie and the Odarite, a small wry smile on his face. O'Dell nods a bit, keeping up with Kam with a quick pace. "I'm hopeful to hear something soon," Kam says. "Getting tired of all of this waiting. Great for my sex life, bad for keeping up on the bills." Frn'Zxk'Fkg slows dramatically as he exits from the Tavern close on Lydie's heels "Kikscuse me." He chatters with an attempt at politeness. "Are you allright?" He continues to eye her wrinkled and torn outfit with a strange mixture of distain and anticipation as he brings himself and his suitcases alongside her. "Perhaps you have need of some new kikik klothes?" "Da," O'Dell replies with a grimace, "And staying in vone place all time no so much good eidher." He shakes his head, chuckling slightly. "...Very well." Lydie gives way in face of Frn's many eager 'eyes', smiling a little ruefully "Show me your finest dresses. Something um, conser-" Her brows furrow, next words coming out with difficulty "No-exotic." Kolek folds his arms as he approaches the two, "What else do you got on sale, there? Looks interesting?" He then looks down towards Lydie. "You know, I could see her in something exotic...And -expensive-, couldn't you?" He asks the Odarite. "Good choice," Kam calls towards Lydie. "I think I should say a deep violet shade. Would go good with your skin and then a little low cut, but not too low. Wouldn't look great with your figure. Just enough to tease men." She grins and shakes her head. O'Dell's eyes flick over to the other conversation, then looks over at Kam with a laugh. "You know, is not _always_ vhat a person vants to do," he says lightly. Frn'Zxk'Fkg performs a quick juggling act with all four arms as he rearranges his luggage, opening up one of his suitcases and placing the others on the ground as he rifles through the clothes. "Klikonservative" He says, producing a pair of dresses, with high necks and long skirts, in red and green respectively. "Klixotic." He produces another pair, one an extravagent bright blue lacy affair, the other dark, with a lower neckline, an exposed back, and a shorter skirt slit halfway up the thighs. He holds up one of the dresses in each of his four hands. Lydie pokes the bright blue lacy attire, squinting. "This violet?" She asks, bending in to examine closer. The humaniod even tries closing one eye, to see if that may help matters. "Umm, the green and blue dresses-" Lydie points to the garish red/green outfits "Are more what I'd usually wear...buut...one must try new things.." She throws up her hands in partly mock exsaperation. "Impossible to decide." Kristina pouts at O'Dell. "You don't want to have sex with me anymore?" she asks with a playful grin before tugging him over towards Lydie. "My expertise is needed," she says cheerfully. "No lace," she adds sternly to the Sivadian. "Silk or satin." Kolek examines the Odarite closely, frowning as he slides over, feigning looking at the dresses, behidnd Lydie as he looks over her as well. "Did no say dhat at all," the Ungstiri replies with a grin before he is tugged off in another direction. He quickly comes up alongside the woman through, an eyebrow going up at the goings-on. He chuckles quietly, his eyes for a moment sliding skyward. "Miss, I'm shocked you get any sleep at night." Lydie replys, tone level but a cursory look at her face or ears would betray a blushing marathon going on. She averts her eyes to the last dress, the skimpier black. "Is black allright?" She asks somewhat dryly "We could paint grids on me and advertise as the humaniod checkerboard." Kristina bobs her head up and down, "Black is perfectly alright," she says. "Nothing says sexy like a little black dress," she adds. "Klik. Satin?" Frn'Zxk'Fkg hurridly folds up the lace dress and puts it away, laying the two high-necked dresses over the back of the suitcase. He produces two more dresses, a skimpy one in lurid magenta satin and the other medium length, dark cyan silk. "Something like this?" He asks, then grabs a third, in plain white silk. "I think the patterns on this one are rather attractive, myself." Kolek shakes his head, sighing, "Not a hoopin'...." He mumbles as he walks off. Kolek heads into Decon/Inuration Corridor . Dirionis arrives from Dead Fish Tavern . Justine arrives from Dead Fish Tavern . O'Dell's jaw tightens slightly as he looks to Lydie but his mouth remains firmly shut. He gives Kristina's hand a gentle squeeze as he watches the sale going on just outside the Dead Fish. Dirionis closes the door behind him after letting Justine through, exitting the tavern, a bag on his shoulder, heading slowly and nonchalantly towards Plaindid. Justine simply follows Dirionis with a much smaller bag being carried on her shoulder. Dirionis heads into Plaindid Street . Justine heads into Plaindid Street . Martin arrives from Dead Fish Tavern . Lydie simply nods, "What is the asking price for the white and black?" She addresses Frn, performing a polite incline of the head. "Please hurry, I have a um, appointment soon." "The white's okay, but not great," Kam says with a critical eye. "The magenta one would look great with your hair." She squeezes O'Dell's hand, offering a warm look. "All three then." Suddenly anxious to be away, Lydie rummanges inside her boot heel, coming out with a pile of raydens. O'Dell's eyes track over to Kam and he relaxes somewhat, even smiling faintly before he turns back to the rather hurried transaction going on. Kristina chuckles, "Always the easy way to take care of it," she says lightly. "If you want some more help, come around the Landing Pad tomorrow and I'll see what I can do. At least bring one of your dresses." Martin pauses at the enterance of the Fish and lights up a cigarette, he then swaggers over group. "Good evening to you all again." He says with a nod of his head. Frn'Zxk'Fkg takes a quick look at the price tags of each dress, and considers. "These aren't too high-end, so maybe... 150 clax for this one." He holds up the black dress. "100 clax apiece for the other two. Oh." He glances at her money, then stops to make the conversion in his head. "Rayden. Maybe... 125 for all three?" He says after a few moments. Lydie shoves the pile of notes into one of the alien's hands "Keep the change." She focuses on Martin, clamping one arm firmly underneath his shoulderblades. "You've drunk too much, haven't you?" The girl half accuses, sniffing the fuggy air surrounding the Martian. "The launch off is soon. We need a leader who isn't suffering from hangover nightmares." With her free arm, Lydie gently presses her fingers to his forehead. "Best take him back while I'm feeling strong enough." She nods to O'Dell and Kristina "Thank you both." O'Dell eyes Martin with mild irritation in his quiet gaze. He returns Lydie's nod, stepping back a bit to be well out of her way. Frn'Zxk'Fkg takes the money and locks it in a small compartment in the suitcase with that hand, while his other arms fold the three dresses and places them in a stack. "Would you liklik these now, or is there somewhere I can deliver them?" Martin rolls his Bluff with a 0 modifier. Use a feat (+help feats) to try to overcome the impossible. The result of the roll is Fair (0). Lydie rolls her Perception with a 0 modifier. Use a feat (+help feats) to try to overcome the impossible. The result of the roll is Fair (0). Frn'Zxk'Fkg rolls his Perception with a 0 modifier. Use a feat (+help feats) to try to overcome the impossible. The result of the roll is Fair (0). O'Dell rolls his Perception with a 0 modifier. Use a feat (+help feats) to try to overcome the impossible. The result of the roll is Good (1). Kristina rolls her Perception with a 0 modifier. Use a feat (+help feats) to try to overcome the impossible. The result of the roll is Poor (-2). Kristina chuckles, "Not letting him stay near me longer than necesary, huh?" she asks, winking to Lydie. "Well, we'll be off then. I have a place to show Fedya." And off she goes go, tugging O'Dell along cheerfully, now towards Plaindid street. Martin blinks a few times and looks down at Lydie and whispers something in her ear. He then proceeds to slur at the crowd. "I aint drunk only had me a couple..... What lanuch?" He then staggers a bit and lets the young Sivadian lead him away. Lydie is left speechless on account of the man and woman respectively "Uuh...can he deliver them to your office?" Lydie quietly asks Martin after waiting a full minute. O'Dell fixes Martin with an appraising stare before he shakes his head in disgust. He seems to be debating blowing his spot before he is suddenly tugged off again. "Oh?" he asks as he moves quickly to catch up again, not seeming the least bit perturbed at the constant jerking of his shoulder. Kristina grins, still pulling O'Dell along, letting him draw even with her before pressing a kiss to his cheek. Lydie leads Martin back to his office, extracting herself from the unwieldy support once the couple are out of sight. Martin nods to the couple and staggers up against and leans on a wall. He looks around and whispers something again to Lydie and begins to slump down. "Were are we going?" He slurs, Frn'Zxk'Fkg seems a bit puzzled as to where Martin's office is, but lets the pair go without incident. "Klikik. Yes..." He turns to glance at Kristina and O'dell, trying to gauge whether either of them might want some clothes, as well, before he packs up again. O'Dell looks over at Kam with a smile, lifting her hand to his lips in response as he walks alongside her. "C'mon," Kam murmurs with a growing smile. "Could do with some quiet for a bit." And away she goes to Plaindid street. Kristina heads into Plaindid Street . O'Dell heads into Plaindid Street . Frn'Zxk'Fkg clicks to himself as the crowd begins to clear out, carefully folding and putting away his display clothes, snapping his cases closed, and moving off down the street, satisfied with the day's work. Martin once stands up straight once he sees the pair leave. Aznd walks back to the sales man. "Anyway now that is over, mind if I check your wares." He asks digging a cigarette out of his vest. All signs of drunkness are gone. Frn'Zxk'Fkg is in the process of packing away the other dresses he was displaying for Lydie, closing up the case as Martin returns. "Kliklak. Hello again!" He chatters quickly. "I thought you were leaving. Just a moment." He switches to his second suitcase, opening it up quickly. "You were interested in... shirts, correct?" "Anything really. I only got one suit and one set of causal clothes." Martin explains, tapping the tip of his cigarette. "Sorry about the show there. I have no idea what Lydie was thinking." The Martian says looking over the sales bug's shoulder to see his wares. The Odarite makes a polite clicking sound. "Quite allright." He says, lifting several stacks of folded clothes and looking through them for something Martin might be interested in. "I have Klik several items of formal ware." He suggests, producing several suitcoats in various cuts, and colors ranging from black and gray, to green and blue, as well as bright orange and yellow. "This is just the basiklik line." He notes. "The designer stuff is more expensive." Holding up a lime-green tuxedo with two hands, circles around Martin to compare the clothing against his build. "Kliklik. But if you don't mind waiting I can adjust it to your measurements." Martin nods and looks at the suits. "I have a gray suit at the moment. Maybe something in a pin stripe. I mostly go for business suits. In formal events I just wear my dress uniform." He explains and pciks up and examins various ties. He and the sales bug are taking business near the Fish. Norton arrives from Dead Fish Tavern . Norton is smoking as he steps out of the tavern. His interest in the business transaction seems to be minimal. Frn'Zxk'Fkg makes a nodding motion, his feelers swaying slightly. "Strikliks. Yes, patterns are good." He shuffles around the stack of clothes, to produce a trio of business suits of a slightly less formal design. One is black with wite pinstripes, one is red with horizontal purple stripes, and the third is also black with yellow stripes in a zig-zag pattern. "What do you think of these?" He asks, holding them up animatedly for display." Martin groans as he sees the last too suits and rubs his eyes. "Well the first one aint bad..." He states as he looks it over. "How long are you going to be on New Luna? If you have a catalogue and a PDA I might have a bigger order than what I pick out now." The Martin metions. Norton smokes some more as he walks past. Norton heads into Decon/Inuration Corridor . Fade arrives from Decon/Inuration Corridor . Suns arrives from Decon/Inuration Corridor . Setting aside the two rejected suits, the brightly dressed Odarite reaches into the top compartment of his suitcase and produces a moderately thick book as well as a data disc. "I have both paper and digital kikatalogs. My klkik kontact information is inklikluded." He says, offering Martin his choice of the two. "I can get orders from several major fashion designers, as well as create custom-designed clothing myself." Martin nods and picks up the datadisk. "How long would it take to get something from say from Hart Brothers of Enaj?" He asks with a raised eyebrow. He and the Frn are infront of the Fish. Fade walks up the street, coming out of the DIC corridor, with his hands in his pockets and his shoulders a bit slumped. He's glancing around, but more out of habit than anything else; he doesn't seem to actually be -looking- at anything. His huge shock of multicolored hair seems to be a bit messier than usual. "Normally, klik, perhaps two or three Odari days." Answers Frn'Zxk'Fkg, "But since I have only just arrived, I would need to set up proper ik supply channels." He glances at the approaching Timonae over Martin's sholder for a second. "Kiklik. Probably not more than a week." Suns slips out the entrance of the corridor as well, following along and stepping smartly. He looks a bit concerned but brightens up as he spots Martin talking in the distance. Somehow the two of them were left stranded on that rather interesting mining asteroid. "Ah, there is Martin now, I suppose we should do our duty and check in." Martin looks over at the the pair coming in and nods. "How'd it go?" He then turns back to Frn. "ARe you going to be on New Luna that long?" He asks deep in interest. Fade seems as if he wants to let Suns field that question, as he glances at the lizard for a moment, and then looks down again. He slows his walk enough that he drops behind Suns, letting him be the one to reach Martin first. Frn'Zxk'Fkg considers the question. "Ifkik business is good here, I might stay longer." He waves an arm to Fade and Suns as they approach, another hand tipping the small bowler cap that rests uneasily on his head. "Or I could come back at a future date, perhaps. It depends.." Suns steps up and says, "Sir, I have no idea, I am afraid." He takes half a pace back and covers his snout with one hand, "I was accompanying Fade to Rockhopper's Haven for a drink and he had a bit of a misunderstanding with one of the miners. When we returned to the ship we found that the Lorelei had already left us!" He looks at Martin, "I had assumed that seeing you here, you might know who had authorized it's departure?" Martin looks over at Suns and frowns and scratches his beard angrly. "They did what? What the hell? Don't you two worry I'll find out what happened and scream at who ever left you." He spouts furiously. "Gods damn NLMM is already having problems after it's first mission......" He laments and takes several deep puffs of his cigarette, all thoughts clothing are out of his mind at the moment. Fade blinks at Martin, as though he's surpised by the Quartermaster's reaction, maybe expecting that he would have been blamed as the one at fault for not getting back to the ship in time. He seems about to say something to MArtin to this effect, when his gaze flicks to the giant, irridescent, talking insect. He stands there, staring, wide-eyed. It's all he can do. Not wanting to interrupt, Frn'Zxk'Fkg politely avoids interrupting Martin's conversation with his men. As Fade stops to stare at him, though, he spots an opportunity and swiftly holds up a suit for the Timonae to see. "Would you be interested in buying some kikiklothes?" He chatters pleasantly. "I have Demarian, Human, and Shohobian sizes." "Ah, that would doubtless cause resentment from the rest of the crew on my part, sir," Suns says. The lizard speaks in a careful rasps, "Still, our situation on Ungstir could have become much more a serious concern if some friendly locals had not stepped in to lend me assistance." He removes his hand from his nose and inquires, "You wouldn't know the current whereabouts of the Monte? I am sure Fade and I would be glad to resume our duties onboard." Martin shakes his head. "Me and the rest of the marines went out after we finished loading the ship." He says. "Never thought to check in....." The Martian seems to get more grim as he goes along. "And don't call me sir by the way. Your not in the militia and even if you were I'm not an officer." The Corporal says with a smirk, though it doesn't seem he has cheered up that much. Fade blinks rapidly at Frn'Zxk'Fkg. It takes him a fe moments to realize he's being talked to, and then his expression shades toward a slight smile. He replies, however, to Martin first, and looks up at the quartermaster, squinting a little. "Um. Mister Norton met us on the landing pad. He paid for our shuttle tickets. So don't yell at him, okay?" Fade glances at the insect again, not quite sure how to respond to the sales offer. Frn'Zxk'Fkg's lower pair of arms sort through the folded clothes in his open suitcase. He looks Fade over carefully as he does so. "I klikthink I kikould find something that fits you better." He offers with a gesture towards the Timonae's jumpsuit. "I could also adjust that to fit you, though it's not very... ikiklik... fashionable." Suns nods and smiles open mouthed, "I was just being formal, I did not mean to make unpleasant references to your job." Turning an eye to watch the sales insect, he inquires of Martin, "Perhaps we can rise the Monte, appraise them of our location and meet them at the next schedule point?" Martin nods "That'd work." He then turns back to Frn. "You are a tailor too?" He asks. Fade looks dubiously down at his jumpsuit. Granted, it's loose, it doesn't fit well, it's not fashionable at all, and it's awkward to wear. He seems reluctant to speak bad about it, though, glancing up at Martin for a moment, and then back at the insectoid merchant. "Well, I guess I could use some more clothes," he replies somewhat doubtfully, "But I don't have any money to buy them set. And this jumpsuit's..." he hides a slight grimace, "...not too bad." Frn'Zxk'Fkg nods his head to Martin, his antannae bobbing as he does so. "Kikik. Yes I am." He eyes Fade's jumpsuit again. "Mostly I do adjustments, resizing, repair work. But I can also makikustom designs." His animated arm-movements stop for a moment. "I haven't had much sukiksess marketing those, though." O'Dell is moving slowly down the road, his jacket slung over his shoulder as he contemplatively regards the pavement before him. He is slowly approaching the conversing group though they do not seem to be his destination. "Ah, you've forgot we had a lilt bit of surplus from Norton after the shuttle trip!" Suns yarps helpfully to Fade, "Your current style of dress is somewhat utility! Perhaps he can provide you something inexpensive that would make you look more a merchant than a cargo hauler?" Martin taps the tip of his cigarette and looks over at the sales bug. "So if I order some stuff and give you the measurements you can alter them?" The Martian asks raising an eyebrow in anticipation of the answer. Fade glances thoughtfully at Suns, and steps a bit closer to Frn, though not too close- he's never seen a species like Frn's, and is still obviously more than a bit nervous. Still, with a politely respectful voice, he replies, "Custom designs? Are they for.. your species? Or do you make them for everyone?" He tilts his head slightly to the left, showing curiosity now. "Do you have any here I can see?" He seems completely oblivious to the fact that Martin is talking to the merchant at the same time. O'Dell gives the group a wide berth as he moves down the parkway. "Kikiki yes." Frn'Zxk'Fkg replies cautiously, trying to answer all questions at once. He turns to Martin first. "I can easily adjust clothes to fit most any body of the same basic shape." Reaching down to pick up another suitcase from the ground. "I kiki might have some custom work here, let me see." After a moment of rooting around, he produces a bright bananna-yellow outfit with pink trim, and another outfit that is several layers of black on black. The third outfit he produces has a more reasonable color scheme, but has four sleeves and no back. All three seem well made, if a little off-kilter. Tirax arrives from Decon/Inuration Corridor . Suns steps back to look at the remainder of the selection. Ah, a half tunic in pinkish silver with blue two partied half cape? A double breasted dusty orange suit blazer? "You have some excellent color choices, if I might say so!" Martin nods. "Im going to look at tehis and get back to you." He says tapping the datadisk. "I;ll see you two around." He adds to the NLMM crew and starts his trek back to Hancock. Fade nods to Martin as the quartermaster moves off, hesitating, and then sighing when he realizes he forgot to ask Martin for some spending money. Or maybe other things. Oh well. He turns his attention back to Suns and the merchant. "Hmm." After a pause, he points to the outfit that's made of layers of black. "I like that one. But it'd need to be altered a bit.." Tirax comes a-striding in in his usual uniform, peering about before choosing a handy wall to lean against to watch the world go by. Martin heads into Decon/Inuration Corridor . Tirax has disconnected. Frn'Zxk'Fkg clacks agreeably and waves goodby with a free hand as Martin leaves. "Thankik you." he says to Suns and Fade's compliments. "If you can give me your measurements, I'ki could have it ready in a day or two. Fade blinks. "Measurements? What kind of meas.." oh, of course. for the clothes. Silly Fade. He shakes his head. "How do you need to take measurements? Like, scanning us with a holo-camera or something? Suns sidles over to the collection and looks them over while Fade and the sales insect are discussing terms. "Are you going to be in the area long? If I know of anyone else looking, I can send them your way." You say, "That would workkik, but nothing so complicated is necessary. I could take your measurements in perhaps... kikik, half and hour, if that is the korrekit measurement of time." He looks over his partially-packed suitcases. "Perhaps you would be available tomorrow? I am not klik entirely situated at the moment." He turns so that his compound eyes can look at suns. "Modifying clothes might take a day or too, and I may stay longer depending on kikik how good business is." Fade nods in reply, taking a step back and raising a hand to stifle a yawn. "That would be better," he agrees, "I really need to go rest for a while right now." His cheer seems to fade, to return to a quiet sort of gloominess, and he reaches up to rub the top of his head for some reason. "I will look for you around here." "Indeed, you must excuse our earlier worry and apprehension, it was unrelated to your sales technique." Suns yarps to the sales insect, his skin looking rather dullish itself as he has had a busy day! "This has been a nice meeting between the three of us, and hopefully profitable for you as well! I have had a fatiguing day however, so I must take my leave of you and your most colorful merchandise." With a wave, Suns flips over his tail to face the way back down the avenue, and begins to walk towards the Decon Corridor. Fade waves at the retreating Suns. Turning back to the merchant, he adds, "I'll try to look for you in this area in the next couple of days, would that be fine?" Suns heads into Decon/Inuration Corridor . Frn'Zxk'Fkg nods his head "That would biki fine." He removes a data disk from one of his belts and offers it to Fade as he picks up his cases. "Here, this is my information, if you like, as well as a catalog." Then he tips his hat, and moves off down the street. Fade accepts the disc with a small smile, nodding his thanks to the fascinating insectoid. He stands there to watch the merchant vanish from sight before chuckling softly and heading into the park to sleep. Category:Classic OtherSpace Logs